chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Superheroesfanatic-IR
Welcome Hi, welcome to HeroesRP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the HeroesRP Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flying Man! (Talk) 17:04, November 28, 2009 Hi, Superheroesfanatic...I'm just wondering. I'm pretty new to this wikia, but I have some good ideas about how to make abilities easier to find and understand for other newcomers. I don't want to change what any of the abilities do, or anything like that, but maybe edit them so others can better comprehend them. I'd also like to group similar abilities together, and redirect pages that describe the same ability, so people don't become confused. Do you think that's a good idea? Post your answer on my talk page. Thanks. Shadowulf1 05:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Editing The limits category exists to explain what each of the character's limits with the ability are, not a summary of the ability.Blazingphoenix 15:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) i know, im still editting.Superheroesfanatic-IR 15:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was going to say that you could list which variation each person had. Would it still be confusing that way? If you said that Au Co had powers listed under Agrokinesis, but had the power Plant Growth instead of the main version of Agrokinesis, it would be clear, I think. Unfortunately, I don't really have a lot of time to do THAT much editing at once. I was hoping you all would catch on...Shadowulf1 20:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) me no likeySuperheroesfanatic-IR 15:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I think most of us have decided that we prefer the older version, it's just a bit simpler. Sorry for the effort you went into altering it, Shadowulf, but could you change it back? Thanks. And just to point out a few things, Rajan, on the main page: *The numeric points Shadowulf had done were to explain how the organisation of the new pages worked, not lists of separate arguments. *When he said you weren't being an a**, he just did so because you'd said that maybe you were being one, in an earlier post. I doubt there was any offence meant. Also, he asterisked it out to prevent swearing, I'm not sure you got that. Wayward Daughter 15:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was trying to explain what my idea was for organizing the abilities, not things that were wrong about the current organization. Like I said before, you would keep most of it the same, and only change a few things (adding variations of main abilities, people who have those variations of normal powers, and limits to those variations); I don't know why you're so very set against my idea for organization, but I really think it'd be efficient. But...you know, if others make it apparent they don't approve, I will change it back; unfortunately, though, I can't just go on YOUR word alone, because I can't know for sure that you speak for everyone. In addition, there was no offense meant at all by saying that you WEREN'T an a** (in case you didn't catch it, I don't like to use profanity, and used the "**" to block out the "ss", so I wouldn't have to use the "a-word". I was saying that you WERE NOT being an "a-word" (that you were NOT being a jerk) and that you shouldn't feel like one just for offering constructive criticisms. But, you know, if you're going to take everything I say offensively, even AFTER I said that I meant no offense, then you're probably not the person I should be speaking to. I don't want to start any conflict, and as of yet, Wayward Daughter has been the only one to show that doesn't bear me OR my suggestions any hostility. With that, I think I'll just be talking to her from now on. Thanks, and I apologize for having offended you. Again, no hard feelings, but you don't seem the slightest bit receptive to even the idea of change, and, because of that, I doubt that you even welcome me here. However, I would like to be a part of this site; so I'll be talking to anyone else who is okay with me being here. Shadowulf1 16:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) i never meant to say it so bluntly, even if you did see it like that. Sorry.Superheroesfanatic-IR 12:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Questions on some of your pages I'm asking these here, since the Talk function doesn't work any longer unless there a talk page already made, hope you don't mind. Anyway, how come Peyton and her twin are older than the vampire who turned them? Their pages say they're around 1500 years old, while his says 900. mistake. Superheroesfanatic-IR 16:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) How old are the 3 meant to be, then? Or was he not really their turner? Wayward Daughter 17:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Problems With The Site I just wanted to say that I can´t come in on the Heroes site but on all other pages, do you know why? By: Neodraonis there is something wrong with the site. i cnt get on either. but its working now =) Superheroesfanatic-IR 16:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I've been having trouble getting onto the forum all day, it won't open up. Is anyone else having that problem? Wayward Daughter (talk) 15:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) it works fine for me. ive just been off and on all day. Superheroesfanatic-IR (talk) 19:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) It hasn't been working for me all day, and Pippy says it's the same for her. It's not the internet - other sites work fine. I don't know what it is! does it still not work for you? will it just not let you on? some weird thing has appeared on it saying look who's popular?Superheroesfanatic-IR (talk) 11:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) It's working fine now, I don't know what was wrong yesterday *shrug* The "Look Who's Popular" writing has appeared before, but it was a few years ago. It's nothing to do with the actual forum. Its the image used in the background. It just won't show Wayward Daughter (talk) 13:44, June 20, 2013 (UTC)